jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord siddies
left|thumb|Mein Laserschwert|150px left|thumb|DC-17m Blastergewehr|150px Hi und willkommen! Hier könnt ihr mir Hinweise geben, Kritik anbringen ( wenn nötig) und Fragen stellen, solang es um SW, Jedipedia oder sonst irgendwas geht. Solltet ihr aber meine Seite angreifen ( damit meine ich Vandalismus) wie Mace Windu mich oder mich beleidigt, werdet ihr leiden! Entweder ich kümmere mich persönlich darum, dann werdet ihr von meinem Laserschwert erstochen, oder meine Lieblingsklone, RC-1207, A-17 und zwei meiner Traum-Klone kümmern sich darum, dann werdet ihr erschossen. Wenn sie gut gelaunt sind, hilft ihnen noch ihre Klonvorlage und sein "Sohn"! Okay, das war mein Vortrag. Viel Spaß beim diskutieren! Hallo Lord siddies! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lord siddies!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Finwe Disku 18:15, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Lord siddies! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 18:59, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ein (verspätetes) herzliches Wilkommen auch von mir! Viel Spaß hier und bei Fragen einfach melden. Dark Lord Disku 22:33, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) Auch von mir ein herzliches Wilkommen und noch viel Spass und neue Erkenntnisse hier. – Gruss Andro Disku 22:36, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) Tipps für Lord siddies Hi! Ich hätte fürs erste einen Tipp für dich: Bitte benutze die Vorschau Funktion beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln. Wenn man bei jeder Kleinigkeit speicher füllt dies die Letzten Änderungen ziemlich stark an, was beim Arbeiten mit dieser Funktion stört. Den Button für Vorschau zeigen findest du rechts neben dem Seite speichern Button. Ich hoffe du nimmst dies zur Kenntnis. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:54, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ein weiterer Punkt ist, ob gewaltverherrlichende Äußerungen auf deiner Benutzerseite angebracht sind. Das du brutal bist und du als Tätigkeit Massenmörder angibst halte ich besonders bei einem 12-jährigem für bedenklich. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:59, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nochmal: Bitte benutze die Vorschau-Funktion. --Finwe Disku 21:14, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Infobox Hallo Lord siddies! Mir ist auf deiner Benutzerseite aufgefallen,dass da was mit dem Bild in der Infobox nicht stimmt. Es ist folgendes: Wenn du ein Bild in der Infobox einfügen willst, brauchst du nicht 250px schreiben sondern nur den Bildnamen, also in der Infobox sollte dann stehen: Bild=Bildname.jpg. Die Größe des Bildes wird darunter eh definiert. Ich habe das schnell einmal für dich korrigiert. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:39, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke, hätte ich sonst gemacht.Lord siddies 11:25, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Verlinkungen Ich finde es schön, dass du schon deine Benutzerseite einrichtest Bild:--).gif. So lernt man auch als Anfänger schnell die Wiki-Markup (die Sprache, mit der man in Jedipedia Seite erstellt) kennen. Noch einen Tipp für dich: Wenn du auf Artikel in Jedipedia verlinken willst, musst du nicht immer die ganze URL angeben (z.B. http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Darth_Nihilus). Es reicht, wenn du Darth Nihilus schreibst. Dies erspart dir nicht nur Zeit, sondern du merkst auch sofort, ob es die Seite auf Jedipedia gibt (blaue Farbe), oder an der roten Farbe, ob es die Seite nicht gibt. Und wenn du in deinem Artikel z.B. "dem Galaktischen Imperium" stehen hast, kannst du immer noch auf den Artikel "Galaktisches Imperium" verlinken, indem du schreibst dem Galaktischen Imperium. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß mit deiner Benutzerseite! Viele Grüße, C-3PO 10:51, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Deine Benutzerseite *Hi, du solltest sowas nicht beim FAQ anbringen. Die Seite ist eigentlich nur für Fragen da... Also, ich finde deine Benutzerseite sehr gelungen! Vllt solltest du das Bild am Anfang kleiner machen, weill es über den Rand geht. Und die Bilder deiner Lieblingscharaktere gehen über deine Infobox drüber. Da kann man nicht mehr lesen was steht. Dort ist auch noch die Schrift schwarz, sonst überall blau ^^ Aber sonst, echt gelungen! MfG Ilya 18:03, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) PS: Falls du willst kann ich dir das richten... *Wäre nett wenn du das machen könntest.Lord siddies 23:37, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ob das Bild über den Rand geht, ist von den jeweiligen Bildschirmeinstellunge abhänig, bei meinen Einstellungen passt es perfekt und auch ansonsten eine tolle Seite, nur die Verlinkungen sind teilweise unnötig kompiziert als externe Links eingerichtet, interne Links wären da einfacher. Außerdem sind die Links wegen der Schriftfarbe kaum vom restlichen Text zu unterscheiden, evt sollte man diese daher in einer anderen Farbe gestallten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:09, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Oh, oke... Wusste ich nicht Bild:;-).gif Dann nehm ich das zurück. Ahja stimmt, die Links. Könnte man auch ändern. Habe ich gar nicht bemerkt... Ilya 18:13, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Die Farbe der Links kann übrigens nicht geändert werden, dafür müsste man in CSS (also z.B. font-color: red;) schreiben, doch da man bei Verlinkungen keine Angaben machen kann und man kein HTML (link) schreiben kann, geht dies nicht. Man könnte allerdings allen anderen nicht aus Links bestehenden Text in der Farbe ändern. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:16, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ja, ich könnte ihn in egal welcher Farbe machen... Ilya 18:19, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Links kann man sehr wohl umfärben, folgendermaßen: Palpatine, mit dem Quellcode Linktext. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:28, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Wow... ^^ Wusste ich auch nicht. Ich lerne heute wieder viel... Langsam wirds mir aber irgendwie zu komisch. Weil sich der, um den es überhaupt geht, sich gar nicht mehr meldet... Ich meine es geht um seine Benutzerseite! Wir wissen gar nicht, was er will... Ilya 18:32, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ich bin anscheinend noch nicht lange genug bei Jedipedia, um dies zu wissen. Wie du es beschrieben hast, klappt es, allerdings ist der Link dann immer rot, egal, ob man ihn schon angeklickt hat oder nicht. Rot ist außerdem eine unpassende Farbe, weil man dann sofort denkt, dass der Artikel noch nicht existiert. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:34, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Rot war auch nur ein Beispiel. Man kann ja selber eintscheiden welche Farbe man will... -> Palpatine Ich mag die zwar nicht, aber trotzdem ^^ MfG Ilya 18:36, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Tut mir Leid das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Ich war heute Abend nicht zu Hause. *Und schön das euch meine Seite gefällt. Ich werde die Schrift noch ändern.Tschuldigung nochmal. Ich hätte meine Frage echt noch nicht einstellen sollen. Und danke für die Tipps. Gruß Lord siddies 23:37, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Und noch was gleich wie kann ich die Schriftfarbe in der Infobox ändern? Gruß Lord siddies 23:40, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ob man sie allgemein für die ganze Infobox ändern kann, weiß ich nicht, aber notfalls kann man bei jeden einzelnen Eintrag die Schriftfarbe wie auch bei normalen Texten einstellen ( |...=Text bei jeder Zeile). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:53, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Danke. Und tut mir Leid zum dritten mal. Mir is des echt peinlich. Ich hoffe mir passiert das nicht nochmal. Gruß Lord siddies 09:24, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Keine Ursache Bild:;-).gif Ist mir auch schon passiert. Ilya 10:14, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ist meine Seite jetzt von der Schrift her jetzt besser. Die Links kann man jetzt gut vom normalen Text auseinanderhalten.Und wenn grün keine so passende Farbe ist könntet ihr mir dann eine andere Schriftfarbe empfehlen? Gruß Lord siddies 10:19, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Und C-3PO währst du so nett und könntest mir dieses Bild:thumb|left|Scorch ( Von den Commandos ist er zusammen mit Fixxer mein dritt Lieblings Charakter.)|250px" in die Lücke zwischen Infobox und den Bildern auf der linken Seite einfügen.Den Bild code solltest du dir unter bearbeiten anschauen. Oder mir erklären wie man eine Tabelle macht. Gruß Lord siddies 10:37, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ich weiss nicht ob C-3PO da ist... Da musst du dich noch gedulden, wenn unbedingt er es machen muss Bild:;-).gif Naja, ich finde es jetzt besser, von der Schriftfarbe her. Aber empfehlen könnte ich dir schwarz ^^ Und noch was: Die Überschrift Ein paar Bilder meiner Lieblings-Charaktere ist noch schwarz. Die sollteste auch grün machen MfG Ilya 10:47, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Das muss nicht unbedingt C-3PO machen. Er hat mir nur letztens schon mit einem gleichen Problem geholfen.Wenn du das kannst währe nett wenn du mir das machen könntest. Oder mir erklären wie das geht. Und warum soll ich genau Ein paar Bilder meiner Lieblings-Charaktere in grün machen. Sollte ich da nicht wenn schon alle Überschriften in grün machen? Gruß Lord siddies 11:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Oh hehe, ich dachte Bekannte in schwarz. Weil jetzt sind zwei in schwarz un eine in grün. Was möchtest du genau? Weisst du ich bin weiblich und schwer von Begriff ^^ Du möchtest das eine Bild (Bild:"RC-1262.jpg) wo genau? Ilya 11:07, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Das Bild::thumb|left|Scorch ( Von den Commandos ist er zusammen mit Fixxer mein dritt Lieblings Charakter.)|250px zwischen die Bilder auf der Linken Seite under Babel auf der rechten Seite. Den Bildnamen solltest du dir unter bearbeiten raus kopieren. Da steht nämlich das was auf meiner Benutzerseite stehen muss. Und hallo! Du bist das erste Mädchen das mir auf Jedipedia begegnet. Gruß Lord siddies 11:13, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Also neben dem Bild von Sev? Ja, es gibt wenig Mädchen hier ^^ und allgemein wenig weibliche Star Wars Fans. Ilya 11:18, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Nein über dem Bild von Sev. Is aber nicht so schlimm. Kannst ja nicht gedanken lesen. Gruß Lord siddies 11:20, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET} *Was mir gerade aufgefallen ist. Bei mir sieht es so aus als ob neben sevs Bild kein Platz mehr währe da ich die Favoriten immer geöffnet habe. Brauch ich gleich wieder deinen Rat.Sollte ich auf meiner Seite jetzt so viele Bilder einstellen das es ohne die Favoriten am rand voll aussieht oder dass es mit den Favoriten am Rand voll aussieht? Gruß Lord siddies 11:25, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Hehe, warte mal... Welche Favoriten meinst du? Doch neben sev hätte es noch Platz... Ilya 11:30, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Am linken Rand hat man eine Spalte bei derman sich Internetseiten abspeichern kann. Und die kann man schliessen und offen haben. Und wenn ich sie offen habe sieht es bei mir so aus als ob neben Sevs Bild kein Platz mehr währe da sie etwas Platz verbraucht. Und ohne die Spalte, seh ich eh auch, hat neben Sevs Bild noch Platz frei. Und meine Frage wahr ob ich die Seite so machen soll das sie ohne die Favoritenspalte voll aussieht oder mit der Spalte? Gruß Lord siddies 11:36, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Aber weisst du was ich find jetzt eigentlich eh das es neben Sevs Bild besser passt. Gruß Lord siddies 11:40, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ich würde sagen mit. Weil wenn sie ohne schon voll ist, sieht sie mit viel zu überfüllt aus... Ja, soll ich es neben sevs Bil tun? Ilya 11:42, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr entscheiden. Mach was dir besser gefällt. Gruß Lord siddies 11:44, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Na gut... Ehm *überleg* ja ich tu es neben sevs Bild, warte mal. Sieht es so gut aus? Ilya 11:46, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Sieht toll aus. Und kannst du mir erklären wie das geht. Dann füg ich selbst noch ein paar Bilder ein. Ich will nicht dich alles machen lassen. Gruß Lord siddies 11:50, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht erklären. Nimm einfach diese Vorlage hier und füg das ein, was du willst... | style="width:190px"| left|(und das was du schreiben willst) Es sieht jetzt kompliziert aus, aber es ist simpel... ^^ Die Farben verwirren halt, beachte sie nicht MfG Ilya 12:05, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) PS:Falls was nicht geht, frag einfach. *Danke das reicht mir auch zum Bilder einstellen. Ich werds gleich mal versuchen. Gruß Lord siddies 12:07, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Tut mir Leid ich habs jetzt nur mit den Augen überflogen. Wie man Bilder einstellt weiß ich schon. Ich wollte wissen wie man Bilder in der Mitte einstellt (also weder links noch rechts). Hab mich aber unklar ausgedrückt. C-3PO hat gesagt man braucht dafür eine Tabelle. Gruß Lord siddies 12:15, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Mit center... Also anstatt thumb|left thumb|center... Glaube ich jedenfalls... Ilya 12:26, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Des funktioniert nicht. Dann sind die anderen Bilder alle ganz unten. Ich werde mal bei FAQ fragen. Gruß Lord siddies 12:33, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ja, mach das. Tschuldige, dass ich da nicht helfen konnte... MfG Ilya 12:35, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Hast es zumindest versucht. Gruß Lord siddies 12:37, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild geht nicht Auf meiner Benutzerseite sieht man statt einem Bild den Code. Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 18:03, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :]] fehlt am Ende der Zeile hinter dem /font-Befehl um dem Bildlink zu schließen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:22, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke. Jetzt gehts! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 13:11, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Lego Sag mal weisst du ob es das TFAT/I oder so änlich:) von lego noch giebt?--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:27, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Also wie ich auf Cody's Seite schon gesagt habe. Es gibts bei Ebay noch für Preise von etwa 100 Euro. Und wie Cody gesagt hat kommt im Sommer ein neues TFAT/i-Kanonenboot. Außerdem kommt da noch ein AT-TE, V-19 Torrent und ein Magna-Droiden Gunship (Keine Ahnung wie sowas aussieht) raus. Also teuer kaufen oder auf den Sommer warten. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 20:02, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ebay ist wirklich maßlos überteuert--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 10:25, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Eine Frage : im Sommer 2008 kommt wirklich ein neues Kanonenboot von Lego raus? Woher weißt du das?Und ebay ist wirklich sehr überteuert. GRUß Darth Vincent 21:20, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Von hier und hier. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 21:25, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) FAQ Das FAQ ist für Fragen bezüglich des Wikis Jedipedia da, nicht um Fragen zum Inhalt eines Artikels oder ähnliches zu behandeln, darum habe ich deine Frage auf Diskussion:Thermaldetonator veschoben. Als Antwort für deine Frage: Eine Thermaldetonator ist eine Granate, siehe Granate. --Finwe Disku 15:51, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ok danke Finwe. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:52, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Frage Hi Lord siddies, 1.) Was fürne Voolvif Monn Figur war das ( eine "normal" grosse oder eine von diesen kleinen?) MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:50, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das war eine kleine (also wie sie in den sets dabei sind) selbstbemalte Figur. Und die sah ziemlich gut aus. dass is auch der Punkt der mich ärgert:Ich hab vergessen zu bieten! Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 16:52, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Aso, thx für die schnelle Antwort. MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:56, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Urzeit Ich bin hier mal auf einen sehr interessanten Artikel gestoßen wo es um die Urzeit der Galaxis geht hab aber vergessen wie die der Artikel heißt und frage an alle ob jemand weiß welchen Artikel ich meine und mir sagen kann wie er heißt. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 20:18, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) : Nochmal genauer: Da war so aufgelistet Jahr ... ist ... geschehen. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 19:12, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Freundeliste Hi siddies! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen darf. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:30, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Erstmal: tut mir Leid dass ich vergessen hab meine Urlaubs-Abwesenheit zu "verkünden". Aber zurück zum Thema: Sicher! ''Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 11:38, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Rex-Bild Hallo Lord siddies, ich habe bei deinem Bild RexPortrait.jpg eine neue Version hochgeladen. Bei Webseiten-Bildern kannst du mich immer fragen. Ich kann von jedem Bild die Originaldatei von der Website abspeichern, auch wenn das Bild geschützt ist. Ich hoffe, du bist mit meiner Änderung einverstanden. Viele Grüße, 13:10, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Klar bin ich einverstanden. Sieht ja jetzt viel besser aus. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 11:38, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Lego Arc Trooper Gibt es diese ARC Troper noch?Wenn ja in welchem set wollte schon immer mal welche haben--Darth caedus forever 20:40, 12. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, aber ich hab mir einfach welche in Phase-1 Rüstung gekauft und sie mit blauem CD-MArker angemalt. Ist nicht perfekt, aber sieht cool aus. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 18:19, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Lord siddies, vielen Dank für das Hochladen der Bilder TFATi- Kanonenboot.JPG Datei:LordsiddiesBanner.jpg. Bei den Bildern gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter '''Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Kanonenboot.JPG|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:28, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)